Thromboxanes are new kinds of metabolites derived from the prostaglandin endoperoxides PGE2 and PGH2. Research seeking to understand the basis for the potent biological activity displayed by these compounds is limited by the lack of availability of samples. The purpose of this work is (1) to design a practical synthesis for the preparation of the title compounds and (2) to study the chemical and biological properties of thromboxanes.